Everyday Use
by LycoX
Summary: Not all Meta-Humans in or outside of Central City use their powers in heroic or bad ways. Matter of fact, most would rather not bother at all as they try and make a peaceful living in a new world.


**Everyday Use**

**Disclaimer: Not sure if this has been done before but its something I've thought about a time or two. A fic called 'Child of Rao' over on Twisting The Hellmouth also helped give me a kick in the pants where this idea's concerned. And to a guest reviewer on 'A Shock For Jonathan', I do not write slash unless its actually a canon thing. 'Altered Life' aside.**

* * *

Ever since the Particle Accelerator had gone boom in Central City, Missouri, a new kind of talent pool had been slowly developing ever since thanks to it. A talent pool consisting of those with new found powers that made them rather uniquely qualified for certain kinds of jobs. For that matter, potentially even creating new job fields. These people, dubbed Meta-Humans by STAR Labs, weren't the kind who wanted to involve themselves in Heroics or Bad Guy drama or what have you. A number of them would have rather been left alone to live in peace, especially if the Particle Accelerator's effects on them had been rather physical. Others had thought their new found ability would be a big help in the job market. Elias Tenson, a thin young man with a passion for all things electronics, had found he could fix any broken piece of electronic device.

All by jumping inside to find out what the problem was and then fixing it. Whether from the inside or outside. Even being able to turn his hands and arms into work tools to help the process along. This nicely enough, was helping him make a steady profit as more and more folks found out what he could do. And being the decent sort he was, didn't even charge that much for his services. Armando Ceballos, a third generation male of the Hispanic Ceballos family, had the ability to open up portals to anywhere on Earth. Though he rarely tried going to other Earths as that was a thing he didn't want to mess with after a nasty incident with some Dinosaurs on an Earth where they were never wiped out. Now unlike Elias, Armando's services wasn't cheap. At least, mostly when it came to those with less then good habits and intentions that needed a quick way out of the city.

Judith Bayman, an All-Star Track Athlete back in the 80's until an accident cost her the use of her legs, had found herself healed thanks to the PA going boom. And in addition, being able to run almost as fast as that Flash character. Though she much preferred to use her speed to deliver orders done by her customers of her Shampoo products. She was also currently considering expanding her delivery services for other companies such as Amazon for example. Aharon and Zissa Dolinsky, a brother/sister duo in their mid 30's and Environmental specialists, had been on a plane out of Central City the night the PA went and exploded. The effect on them had been rather interesting as they would discover that they could absorb the harmful effects of pollution and the like in any area they were in for long periods of time. Even releasing it if they so chose to do so and discovering that the energy released was now pure.

The pure energy had a very positive effect in an area it was released in as well. The two were also looking into whether or not they could store the energy into specialized containers. Abrielle Kassis, a 22 year old Arabic who'd been a mile outside of the city when the PA's effects hit her, discovered she could create rain and lower temperatures wherever she went. Though she had to keep this a secret from her family as she feared they would condemn her as an evil thing. Vinny Colombo, a second generation Italian, had come out to Central City 15 years before the explosion of the PA in an effort to make a name for himself. The explosion had contributed to him gaining Super Strength and chosen to make use of it by carrying the heaviest objects around at the Docks so that the resources there like Forklifts could be free for other things.

Cearbhall, an ancient King from a time long since past and one who had died in the heat of battle on the field several miles outside of Central City, had found himself alive once more. His wife and Queen, Lasairfhiona, whom had gone into many a battle with him, had also been revived. Even though it shouldn't have been possible since by then, both were very much a part of the Earth. And instead of creating a new Kingdom for themselves like some might think they would, the two had chosen instead to travel the land and learn all they could. Janet Marland, a 13 year old girl with a huge dislike for animals thanks to an aged Poodle biting the Hell out of her when she was 9, had discovered the gift of being able to feel what was wrong with a pet. A gift she wasn't necessarily enthused by for that matter. Bobby Williams, a 25 year old Caucasian male and something of a womanizer thanks to his incredibly goods had taken to living in the sewers of Central.

Partly because his skin color had changed to an incredibly bright orange and was hard on the eyes to see. The other part being that the PA's effects on him had disfigured his face in such a way that no woman would want much to do with him. Not even the others who chose to live in the sewers wanted much to do with him but that was more because of the fact he was a bitter asshole. Reverend Jack Moore, an African American in his early 50's, had developed the ability to see one's sins with his eyes. Eyes that had turned pure white courtesy of the PA explosion. The good Reverend was also the de facto leader of a growing community of Metas and normals that even included those in the sewers. Said community unfortunately was located in the area of Central that had seen much, much better days. Jack was also someone Wally West went to for advice after encountering the man and saving him from an attempted mugging.

Wally also chose to keep Jack and his bunch a secret from Barry and the others as he didn't feel the community really needed them bothering them for whatever reason. One reason being that he figured Barry would try to get them to use their powes for Heroic purposes and that more than likely would cause problems. Plus, he also didn't want that ARGUS group finding out and causing them problems. Whether or not his reasons had any merit to them however, would take some time before discovering if they really were valid reasons. Though when Cicada showed up, Wally would spend a lot of his time outside of the Legends ensuring he (and later his daughter) wouldn't be a murdering pain in the ass for the Reverend and his bunch.

Pearl Clarence, a 19 year old Socialite with strong selfish and spoiled tendencies who only gave a damn about herself and any men who had more money than her that could be used on her, had been gifted with the ability to know when an accident was going to happen. Unfortunately, this did nothing to change her ways and cruelly made bets with her so-called friends on various accidents. Barry, when he learned of her some years after becoming the Flash, had been so angered by her that he nearly called up Oliver to make use of certain retired tactics of his to scare the Hell out of the brat.

All in all, that explosion by the Particle Accelerator was a gift for some and a curse for others. But all could agree it had definitely changed lives forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was a fun write up to do! Including a bit of research for names that were used here. If anyone wants to make use of these characters for their own fics, feel free but let me know so I can check it out!**


End file.
